


Just Want You

by BabieJongho



Series: Smol Jongie [14]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Jongho, Caregiver!Hongjoong, Little Space, Little!San, Mamahwa, Non-Idol, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Choi San, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, appajoong, caregiver!seonghwa, joongie, little!jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Seonghwa gets offered a Job promotion, but he doesn’t take it. All he wants is to be with his family.Non!Idol fanfic.
Series: Smol Jongie [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	Just Want You

Seonghwa wanted so badly to just quit his job by the time he walked out of the office meeting his boss had called him to. He worked from home, but now his company was giving him a job opportunity with a higher pay and that also meant moving to Japan and no longer being able to work from home. He loved his job, sure, but he couldn’t bear to not work at home. Who’d be there to take care of the littles while he was gone? Hongjoong could on the days he wasn’t working but what about the days he was working? 

Seonghwa got into his car, putting the keys in and starting it. He dialed his boyfriend's number, putting it on speaker phone and setting it on the phone holder in his car. He began driving, just wanting to be home. 

“Hey what’s up?” 

“Is there anything you need from the store? I can stop and pick it up on the way home.” Seonghwa replied to the male he was on call with, pulling out of his company's parking lot and getting on the road. 

“Oh, yeah. Sannie’s pacifier clip broke and I also need sugar. That’s it.” Hongjoong stated just moments before audible cries could be heard from in the background of the call. Seonghwa’s heart hurt. The male stopped at the store, grabbing the items Hongjoong asked for and began the drive home.

___

Seonghwa lit up when he saw the two littles playing with their toys together on the play mat in the living room. 

“Appa! Look! Mama’s home!” San got up from his place on the floor, running towards his caregiver excitedly. Seonghwa grabbed San’s hand, taking him to the couch and setting the bag of things Hongjoong asked for down on the table. 

Seonghwa had just put San on his lap when he noticed Jongho, reaching out for him with tear stained cheeks and red eyes. 

“Jongie baby what’s wrong hm?” San moves, knowing that Jongho was really small at the moment.

“He had an accident while he was taking a nap.” Hongjoong told the other caregiver. Jongho got shy, burying his head into the crook of Seonghwa’s neck.

“Oh baby, Mama’s sorry. Mama’s so sorry.” Seonghwa said, letting San cuddle up close. The three laid on the couch like that until dinner time came. 

___ 

Seonghwa really wanted to tell off his boss when he was called in for the fourth time that week. All he wanted was to be home, and be there for the precious littles he loved so dearly. He knew how much they missed him, but if he didn’t go he’d lose his job and they couldn’t afford that. 

The meeting was just to butter Seonghwa up, to give in and take the job but Seonghwa knew all too well that he wasn’t interested. He loved his job the way it was now, the pay was enough, and he got to work at home meaning he could look after the littles and not worry about getting a babysitter that wouldn’t leave after two weeks on the job. 

“Sir, I told you that I’m fine with the way my job is now. The pay is just enough and I like working from home. It gives me time to spend with the three people I love so much which is so different from what I had at my last job.” Seonghwa explained, hoping his higher up would understand. 

“Alright. You don’t have to take the job, but the offer will be up if you would like to talk to your significant other about it more before making a final decision.”

Seonghwa smiled, shaking the males hand and walking out of the company doors. 

___

Seonghwa came home to two crying littles. 

“Sannie come on bub! It’s okay Jongie! I know I know, it’ll all be okay.” 

Seonghwa watched the scene from the doorway. Hongjoong had San in his arms, Jongho reaching out for him as he tried to make two bottles for both of the littles. 

“I know baby, I miss Mama too but Mama had to go into work.” Hongjoong sounded so... upset. 

Seonghwa dropped his bag on the floor and went to help his boyfriend. 

“Here, let me help.” Seonghwa states, screwing on the bottle tops letting Hongjoong sit down on the couch. He took the two bottles, and carried them over to where the littles and his boyfriend were. 

“Come here, Jongie. Mama’s here, no more work. Mama’s not going to leave again.” Seonghwa hushed the boy, whispering soft and soothing words. The room became silent, before Hongjoong spoke up. 

“You quit?” Hongjoong asked, looking to the other caregiver. 

“No, I turned down the offer. I’d rather be here with my family than in Japan working in an office everyday when I can work at home.” 

___ 

Seonghwa was so happy when he woke up the next morning to see his boyfriend sitting on the couch watching the two littles play. San was playing with some toy cars while Jongho was doodling on a piece of paper. Seonghwa couldn’t make out what exactly he was drawing, but he didn’t mind. 

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Hongjoong commented, seeing the elder with messy hair and still in his pajamas. Seonghwa leaned down to press a kiss to Hongjoong’s forehead. 

“Morning to you too.” 

Yes, this is what Seonghwa loved. Lazy mornings with the littles and his boyfriend on a weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request! I combined two requests because they were so similar so I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I take requests!


End file.
